Un jour banal au Château de la Couenne
by lecachalot
Summary: Les tribulations de Henri Potier et ses camarades.


Un jour banal au château de la Couenne

Henri Pottier s'était levé de bon matin. Il appréciait d'être le premier pour le petit déjeuner, car ainsi il était presque seul dans le Grand Réfectoire. Il n'y avait guère que quelques Crochebecs à une heure aussi matinale. Le mois de Novembre était déjà bien avancé, et il faisait encore nuit aussi la faible lueur des cierges suffisait-elle à peine à éclairer l'assiette d'Henri.

« Heureusement qu'on ne mange pas de poisson, on risquerait de s'étouffer avec une arrête qui aurait échappé à notre vigilance. C'est extrêmement dangereux. Je vais de ce pas me plaindre au directeur. »

Charlotte d'Arcachon était une Crochebec dotée d'une forte personnalité, accompagné d'une plastique fortement au goût d'Henri. Le péché mignon de Charlotte était de déclencher des scandales pour des broutilles. Elle venait de trouver un nouveau prétexte pour badiner un peu. Elle se leva donc, et se dirigea d'un pas martial vers le bureau du directeur, Albert Tableronde. Au passage, elle toisa Henri qui la fixait avec admiration. Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Il savait qu'elle pensait, comme beaucoup d'autres qu'il ne devrait pas compter parmi les élèves de l'illustre château de la Couenne. Il n'était qu'un 'Pottier', sa famille ne descendait pas en droite ligne, ni même en ligne biscornue, d'aïeux prestigieux.

Les autres Crochebecs n'avaient pas soutenu Charlotte ils avaient calculé que ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt, bien au contraire. Il valait mieux pour eux attendre qu'elle fasse un faux pas. C'était la principale caractéristique des Crochebecs : ils étaient très intelligents, calculateurs, et individualistes. C'est de cette maison que sortent chaque année les meilleurs diplômés, ceux que tout le monde recherche et admire. Henri était un Griffapatte, de ceux qui se battent avec leurs armes, plus souvent physiques que psychiques. On les surnommait couramment 'Les Braves'. Cela leur correspondait bien.

Henri fut rejoint par ses amis Henriette et René, eux aussi des Griffapattes les rares élèves qui n'avaient cure de son absence d'origines nobles. Henriette Delagrange était une damoiselle brune, aux yeux sombres, et au teint grisâtre. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lire les mêmes livres un nombre incalculable de fois, préférant apprendre des faits peu importants que dormir. Elle avait déjà appris toutes les leçons de cette année depuis longtemps.

René Van Der Raton était un sémillant damoiseau, élégant tant dans son apparence que dans ses manières. Sa qualité première était sans doute l'honnêteté. Les trois compères terminèrent leur repas à la hâte pour se presser vers le cours de Formation aux premiers secours, dispensé par Minerve Torticolis, sans doute le professeur le plus apprécié. En chemin, ils croisèrent Dagobert Malofoie, comme d'ordinaire accompagné de ses deux acolytes Homard et Fred. Ils se bourraient de coups de coudes en titubant dans le couloir, tout en riant grassement. Il était assez probable pour qu'ils soient déjà quelque peu enivrés.

- Déjà bourrés, ces pochtrons…

- René, surveille ton langage, interrompit Henriette.

-Mille pardons, je n'aurai jamais du tenir des propos aussi offensants, se repris René.

Il entretenait une haine profonde envers les Serfendars, et parfois, lorsqu'il était encore très tôt ou déjà très tard, il oubliait ses bonnes manières et laissait son honnêteté déborder. Henri se souvenait encore de la cérémonie d'intégration, quand on les envoyait dans leurs maisons. Il avait déjà sympathisé avec René dans le RER qui les avait amené au château. Les frères de celui-ci étaient eux-mêmes scolarisée au château, et ils lui avaient raconté quelques rumeurs.

-Les Serfendars sont très mal vus, avait sifflé René en apercevant un autocollant représentant un verre d'absynthe, leur symbole. On dit que tous les élèves sortis de cette maison ont mal tourné, avait-il poursuivi. Ils sont devenus des ivrognes ou des fêtards invétérés.

Henri avait alors commencé à préparer des arguments pour convaincre le Chapal de ne pas l'envoyer à Serfendar. En fin de journée, à l'appel de son nom, il s'était avancé et avait pris place dans un fauteuil en cuir, en face du Chapal. C'était un vieil homme qui ressemblait étrangement à un chat, au teint pâle, aux yeux intelligents. Il fixa Henri pendant qu'il lui démontrait qu'il ne fallait pas l'envoyer à Serfendar.

Le Chapal avait fait frisé ses moustaches, avant de lâcher : « Griffapatte » d'un ton neutre. La maison d'Henri applaudit poliment et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Quand Dagobert Malofoie fut envoyé chez Serfendar, ils beuglèrent tous des chansons à boire en tapant du poing sur la table, levant d'énormes chopines de bière vers le plafond, trinquant ensuite violemment. Henri voyait maintenant pourquoi leurs chopines étaient en bois brut et épais.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à leur salle de cours, René, Henriette et Henri entendirent un murmure et virent les autres élèves s'écarter. « Des Ventlâchés » chuchota quelqu'un à côté d'eux. Aussitôt, ils s'aplatirent contre le mur du couloir. Les Ventlâchés étaient les élèves qui n'avaient pas convaincu le Chapal, et qu'il n'appréciait donc pas. Personne ne connaissait les motifs de cette haine, mais tous les évitaient. Ils avaient tous eu ouï-dire qu'il ne fallait pas décevoir le Chapal, pour ne pas subir La Malédiction. Les professeurs parlaient de balivernes ridicules, mais les élèves se méfiaient. Les pouvoirs du Chapal étaient assez mystérieux. Une fois les Ventlâchés passés, les élèves murmurèrent encore quelques instants, puis le malaise se dissipa comme une brume, et la vie repris son cours au Château de la Couenne.

Le trio de Griffapatte arriva sans autre incident en salle B212. Minerve Torticolis les y attendait, un sourire bienveillant flottant comme d'habitude sur son visage avenant. Minerve était Créole, elle venait des Antilles et en avait gardé le caractère jovial et ensoleillé. Sur chaque pupitre, elle avait disposé un défibrillateur, un mode d'emplois, et des mannequins de l'agence Détresse. Henri regarda ces dispositifs avec beaucoup d'anxiété. Il savait bien qu'il lui fallait apprendre à se servir du défibrillateur pour son examen, mais il redoutait ce moment depuis la rentrée. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer les raisons de cette crainte, si c'était le mot, l'appareil en lui-même, ou peut-être les deux mais sa terreur n'en demeurait pas moins omniprésente. C'est donc tout tremblant qu'Henri prit place derrière son pupitre, encadré par René et Henriette qui lui chuchotaient des mots réconfortants. Comme tous les matins, les élèves restèrent debout, posèrent leur main droite sur leur cœur, avant d'entonner l'hymne de la Couenne, sur l'air du très fameux _A la Salade_. Au milieu du dernier couplet, du fond de la classe, trois énormes voix de baryton se mirent à beugler _La Digue du Cul_. Henri n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus de Dagobert et ses acolytes. A la fin de leur abominable prestation, Minerve, les larmes aux yeux, les applaudit à tout rompre en les félicitant pour leur magnifique performance. Tout le monde savait qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens, depuis plusieurs années, de séduire Lucien Malofoie, le père de Dagobert.


End file.
